Fireflies
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: The SPR team are called on to investigate an old farm house that is supposedly haunted by the spirit of a young boy. But when things turn from child's play to a demon's game, will the team need the help from two sisters who seem more than just ordinary? (Story will start between the Doll House episode and The After School Hexer episode)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ghost Hunt story so please don't flame. I haven't written anything for five months so I may be a little rusty. I just found the inspiration to post so here it is. Enjoy Fireflies! :)**

* * *

**(Rin's P.O.V.) Chapter 1**

"Hey Rin! How was your day?" I heard my younger sister call to me when I opened the door.

"It was good but I can't stay long. I have work in a few minutes." I said, putting my backpack on the decorative bench beside the door. I heard a loud crashing sound as my younger sister appeared from the kitchen.

"What? You got another job?" she asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"You know that rent is due next week. I need at least two jobs to make the rent payment, unless you want to go live in a foster home?" I said. My sister shook her head.

"No I don't but you don't need anymore jobs. You now have three." she pointed out. I sighed and I smiled at her, trying to convince her it didn't bother me. I didn't want to live this way but I also didn't want my sister and myself to go to a foster home. Our parents weren't here anymore, so I had to support my sister and myself.

_Only one more year until I'm eighteen. Then I won't have to worry about someone finding out about a seventeen year old paying 83872.00 yen a month for rent, _I thought.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find time to come home and time with you, Miku." I said, ruffling her hair. She smiled at me.

"Ok, but can you please hurry home? You're a workaholic and it's not healthy. Plus, the house is starting to get creepy with only one person here. I keep seeing shadows." Miku said.

"I'll smudge the house when I get back." I said as I grabbed my work uniform from the coat rack and I rushed out the door.

"You always say that." I heard Miku mumble before I closed the door.

* * *

"She is such a workaholic!" Miku complained to Mai Taniyama the next day at school.

"Why do you say that? How much work does she do?" Mai asked.

"She has three jobs. She practically lives for work." Miku said. Mai stared at her friend.

"Do your parents know about this?" she asked the younger girl. Miku shook her head.

"Our parents are dead." she said.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mai said sympathetically. Miku smiled at her friend.

"It's ok, you didn't know." she said and the two girls started walking again.

"You know, you're sister sounds a lot like my boss. All he does is drink tea and go through files from cases we do." Mai said. Miku looked at her friend quizzically.

"Cases?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're ghost hunters. We accept cases that have to do with supernatural phenomena." Mai explained. Miku stopped dead in her tracks. She thought about all the creepy stuff that she had heard and seen at her house.

"Do you think that I could come in to your workplace later and talk with your boss? My house has been creepy lately and it sounds like someone's there when I'm alone in the house." Miku said. Her friend stopped and turned to her friend.

"Sure you can come in. But will your sister mind?" Mai asked as they started walking down the hall again.

"Nah. In fact, I think she'll be relieved." Miku said.

* * *

"You're late Mai." Kazuya Shibuya (a.k.a. Naru) stated from his office as Mai rushed in, breathing heavily.

"School just got out. Cut me some slack." Mai said breathlessly. Naru said nothing; instead he went back to looking at some papers he had in his hand. Mai headed toward the kitchenette to make Naru some tea.

"Oh a friend of mine might come in to talk to you later." Mai called.

"Is that so?" Naru asked, not bothering to look up.

"She says her house has a weird feeling to it and she feels like someone is in the house when she is alone." Mai explained as she brought in a tea tray with a cup of tea and biscuits on it.

"There's going to have to be more activity in the house than that if she wants us to investigate. I'm not going to waste time on a house that's not haunted and it turns out to only be the person's nerves on edge." Naru said.

"I see your point, but what if it is a haunting?" Mai asked, setting the tea tray down on Naru's desk.

"And if it isn't?" Naru asked, lifting up the tea cup and taking a sip. Mai sighed in defeat and returned to her office duties. Naru went back to looking at the paperwork. A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Mai called. The door slowly opened and a girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes came in.

"Hey Miku!" Mai called, dropping some papers on Naru's desk and coming over to her friend.

"Hi. I hope I'm not coming at a bad time." the younger girl said, noticing the glare Naru was giving Mai.

"No you're fine. Miku, this is Kazuya Shibuya, my boss." Mai said, bringing her friend into Naru's office.

"Hi there. I'm Miku Ayumu." Miku said, sticking out her hand. Naru didn't move. Miku brought back her hand slowly, feeling as if she did something to bother the man in front of her.

"My assistant has informed me that you believe that you have a spirit haunting your household?" Naru asked, reaching into a drawer beside his desk and pulling out a blank form.

"Yes, I believe it to be the spirit of my younger brother, but it doesn't feel like his presence." Miku said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naru asked, though boredom tinted his polite tone.

"Well, I'll feel a child's presence but something about it doesn't seem right. Sometimes I'll hear strange tapping sounds and objects will move on their own. One time, I came home from school and everything was rearranged in the living room." Miku explained.

"I see. What other strange occurrences have you noticed?" Naru asked, writing all of the details on the form.

"Well, I'll see the shadow of another person in a certain room. The shadow is about this tall on the wall." Miku explained, putting her hand up next to her thigh to show how tall it was.

"That's about a child's height." Mai observed.

"Yes and I'll see two yellow eyes in the shadow. It doesn't seem right for a child's spirit but I don't exactly feel threatened by it. Our rabbit will act weird after every occurrence too. She'll push on her cage door like she wants to high-tail it out of there." Miku said.

"Who else has noticed this?" Naru asked.

"Well, my sister and I are the only ones who live in the house, but my sister never acknowledges it. She's either at work most of the time or sleeping. The only time she spends at our house is cooking and sleeping. She has three jobs" Miku said. Naru gave the girl in front of him a quizzical look, but decided he wouldn't pry. It was rude.

"But will you help us? I would greatly appreciate it if you would." Miku said. Naru thought for a moment. Mai crossed her fingers. She really wanted to help her friend.

"I will accept this one. I would really like to see this yellow-eyed shadow myself." Naru said finally. Mai let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her friend. Miku's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you! Here's my address and contact information." she said, reaching into her uniform's jacket pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper. She handed it to Naru. He took the paper and looked at it.

"We will need three rooms in your household; two for sleeping areas and one for a base." Naru said after looking at the slip of paper.

"That won't be a problem with the rooms. But don't mind my sister if she's rude. She tends to be really tired and grumpy when she comes home. How many of you will be coming?" Miku asked.

"Seven, although four of them may not come until later." Mai said. Miku nodded in understanding.

"Thanks again for accepting this. You don't know how grateful I am." Miku said, turning towards the door.

"It's our pleasure. Since it's the weekend, we will be there at noon tomorrow." Mai said, leading her friend toward the door.

"That's perfect. See you tomorrow." Miku said and she walked out of the office. Mai turned her attention to her boss.

"So what do you think of that?" Mai said, her voice full of accomplishment. Her intuition had been right again. The situation had been worse than what her friend had told her earlier that day.

"Like I've said, I really would like to see that yellow-eyed shadow. Now I suggest you go home and start packing some clothes and other basic necessities. According to this address, they live twenty miles outside of Tokyo." Naru said, setting the slip of paper down on his desk.

"Woah, wait. Twenty miles? How does Miku get home? Surely she doesn't just walk?" Mai asked.

"There are taxi services that run out that far outside the city." Naru said, giving Mai a "you're so stupid" look. Mai glared at Naru, returning his stare with a "you're such a narcissist" look. Naru ended the staring contest and went back to his files. Mai stalked out of the office, going for her coat. After grabbing her coat, she was just about to leave when she heard a voice say, "Before you go, one more cup of tea would be nice."

* * *

**So how did I do? Like I've said, I am a bit rusty with writing so please tell me if it's good or bad in a review. I'll try to stay consistent with this story so sorry if I don't update for long periods of time. Send a shout-out if I do that. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I couldn't upload until today because my computer wouldn't work for managing stories but I was able to work on my story all day yesterday (thanks to school getting cancelled). If you're a Ghost Adventures fan, you'll get the reference in the second part. Thanks to 14AmyChan and nattie81 for reviewing! :) So here is chapter 2 of Fireflies!**

* * *

**(Rin's P.O.V)** **Chapter 2**

"Miku what are you doing?" I asked my sister when I woke up the next morning. I saw her picking up objects off the floor and dusting in the living room.

"Cleaning, why?" Miku asked as she finished with the room and went into the hallway from the front door to the kitchen. I shook my head and squinted at the scene before me. Miku NEVER cleaned.

"I'm dreaming." I mumbled, putting my hand on my forehead. I went into the kitchen and found a cup of hot chocolate on the table.

"Miku, is this yours?" I asked without taking my eyes off the cup.

"No. I made it for you." Miku said. I heard water splashing so I presumed that she was cleaning the floor. I narrowed my eyes at the whole thing. Miku cleaning and a cup of hot chocolate on the table? Something was definitely up.

"Ok, what are you trying to say Miku?" I asked, annoyed. I turned to face the fifteen year old, who had come into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked innocently as she rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"What do you want? You've never acted like this." I said, gesturing to the hot chocolate and Miku's sudden desire to clean.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you since you work all the time. You're always asking if I will clean, but it wasn't dirty at all so I waited until it was actually messy so it makes it worthwhile." Miku said, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't push any farther. Instead I picked up the cup of cocoa and started to drink. I glanced at the clock above the kitchen door.

"Sorry Miku. I know it's the weekend but I need to get to work. My shift starts at ten." I said apologetically. Miku's smile disappeared and she sighed.

"Ok but please come back home soon." she pleaded. I patted her head.

"I'll try. The quickest time I can come home that I know of is at 5." I said and I went to change into today's work uniform. As I passed the bathroom, I felt a rush of cold air and electricity pass through me. I stopped in my tracks. I knew that feeling though it had been a while since I felt it.

_What the hell? Why would I feel that here?_, I thought.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Miku stood at the window, waving good-bye to her sister as she pulled out of the driveway. Her sister's car was very reliable, considering it was one of those clunker cars, but Miku wished that the car was used for more than just work. A drive around in it wouldn't be bad. Miku turned to look at the now empty house. She was surprised that Rin had managed to keep this house after their parents died, but she was grateful they hadn't had to move out of the house. It was nice. Not many kids in her situation would be so lucky to live in a house with five bedrooms, two bathrooms and a huge living room, kitchen and dining room with it. She glanced at the rabbit, who had been eating some leaves.

"You're one lucky bunny Chu. You do know that right?" Miku asked the fluffy, black animal. The rabbit just blinked and grunted in response. Miku chuckled.

_At lease I'm not totally alone in the house_, she thought.

Miku glanced at the clock on top of the front door frame. Her sister had wanted to place one clock in the kitchen and one above the door so they would always know what the time was. It read 11:45 a.m. She looked around the house to see if anything needed to be done, but there was not one speck of dust anywhere. The house was spotless.

_They said they would be here around noon_,she thought.

Suddenly, she heard something crash in the kitchen. Miku jumped and the rabbit dropped the leaves it was eating. The rabbit perked her ears, listening to what had dropped. Miku could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She cautiously took a step toward the kitchen, then another and another. Finally, she made it to the door frame and peered around the corner. She saw a pot lying on the floor and she breathed a sigh of relief. She straightened herself and she picked up the pot. She set it back on the stove and turned around. Her heart stopped. There, on the wall, was a shadow. It had two yellow eyes and was about a child's height and it was staring right at her. Miku closed her eyes and slowly sank to the floor.

_Go away, go away, GO AWAY!_, she pleaded in her mind.

Miku heard a knock at the door and slowly opened her eyes. The shadow was gone and she could hear the rabbit pushing on her cage door. Miku slowly got to her feet and walked to the front door. Her heart was still pounding in her ears and she was scared. She slowly opened the door to see Mai and her boss, Kazuya standing on the other side of the door. A tall man with black hair also stood there.

"Hi Miku." Mai said brightly. Miku opened her mouth to reply, but found she could not say anything. Mai noticed this and her expression quickly changed from happy to concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. Miku started to shake and pointed to the kitchen. Kazuya understood what she was saying.

"Lin, go check it out." he said. The tall man nodded and he walked into the house toward the kitchen. Mai hugged her friend.

"Shh, there. It's ok." she soothed. Miku covered her eyes with her hands. She had never felt so scared in her life.

"Naru, there's nothing in here." Lin called from the kitchen.

"What exactly did you see Miss Ayumu?" Kazuya asked the shaking girl.

"I saw a shadow with two yellow eyes and it was a child's height. It looked right at me." Miku whimpered.

"I see. How many times have you seen it?" Kazuya asked. Miku thought back to the first time she saw it and she counted up to today.

"At least one or two times a day for a month now." she said, removing her hands from her eyes.

"If you are willing to, will you please show us where we are to set up base?" Kazuya asked. Mai glared at him.

"Naru, if you haven't noticed, she just suffered a traumatic event. Give her a minute." Mai said. Kazuya sighed in frustration and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Miku gazed up at him.

_My sister does the exact same thing when she gets frustrated_, she thought. Miku wriggled out of Mai's hug and she wiped any trace of tears from her face.

"Just follow me. I hope you'll find your rooms comfortable." she said and she ran up the stairs. Mai, Kazuya and Lin followed. They noticed that even though the house looked big from the outside, it was really small on the inside. They came to a small foyer at the top of the stairs with two doors on the right side and another door on the left.

"You will be using the guest rooms for your sleeping areas." Miku said, gesturing to the two doors on the right side. She walked over to the door on the left and turned to face them before opening it.

"Now I must tell you something before I let you use this room as your base. My sister was very interested in the supernatural right before our parents died and she had the chance to ghost hunt in America." Miku explained. Mai widened her eyes in surprise. Even Kazuya and Lin looked interested.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yes. She raised money to purchase equipment and she got to go to America through an essay contest she entered. This room is where all of her equipment is stored so I ask that you don't touch it. It is very special to her and it cost her a lot of money. I had never seen a house with so many freshly baked cookies in my life around that time." Miku said, chuckling at the last part.

She turned around and opened the door. She reached around the door frame to switch on the light. They all walked in and the ghost hunters gasped. The room had a computer desk with a high tech computer sitting on it with a simple computer sitting right beside it in the farthest corner from the door. On a table and some shelves right across from the door sat high tech ghost hunting equipment. Mai could recognize some of the equipment as she had been asked to set up the same type of machines multiple times before, but most of it seemed foreign. Kazuya immediately went over to the shelves and table, observing the equipment.

"Your sister bought all of this?" he asked, failing to hide his amazement.

"Yeah. Her favorite item there is that Mel meter." Miku said, pointing to the cell phone-like device

"What's a 'Mel meter'?" Mai asked.

"A Mel meter is used to measure temperature and electromagnetic energy in a certain environment. I believe the highest reading she got on that device was a 12.1 spike." Miku explained.

"Where did your sister investigate in America?" Kazuya asked.

Miku pointed to the opposite wall of the room where pictures of buildings lined a bulletin board. Kazuya walked over to them, staring in awe.

"Your sister actually investigated at Pennhurst State School in Pennsylvania?" he asked.

"Yeah. I presume you've heard of it?" Miku asked. Kazuya nodded slowly, looking at all the other pictures on the board. Mai snickered and came over to Miku.

"I have never seen Naru look like that. He looks like a kid in a candy store." she whispered to her friend. Miku looked at her quizzically.

"Who's Naru?" she asked.

"Oh that's the nickname I gave Kazuya. He's a major narcissist so Naru became his nickname." Mai explained.

"I get it. Naru the Narcissist. It has a nice ring to it." Miku said, laughing a little. Naru looked around the room again.

"This will be good. When your sister gets back, I would like to discuss some things with her." he said.

"Sure no problem." Miku said.

"Mai, I need you to measure each room in the house. Lin and I will carry in the equipment." Naru said, turning to the two people in particular.

"Mr. Shibuya..." Miku began, but Naru cut her off.

"Seeing as Mai already explained, you may call me Naru." he said.

"Oh ok then. Naru, I was wondering if you would need me to do anything. I don't want to leave all the work to just you three." Miku said, the name "Naru" sounding slightly foreign to her. Naru looked at the fifteen year old in thought.

"You can help Mai. I'm sure she's bound to get lost..."

"Hey!" Mai exclaimed.

"And you two seem to be good friends. Although if you do help, please don't distract my assistant from her work." Naru finished. Miku nodded and she walked out of the room with Mai.

_This Naru sounds a lot like my sister and acts a lot like her too. I think they'll get along just fine with each other_, Miku thought, smiling a little, although she did forget to tell her sister that they were going to have company for the weekend.

* * *

**So GA fans, did you see it? If you did, please review. And if you're not a fan, than review anyways if you liked this chapter. There was much more to this chapter than this. I'm just lazy to type more. But I will try to post tomorrow if my computer doesn't act up. :) I decided to use "Kazuya" instead of Naru for the first part because it was sort of from Miku's point of view for the most part and for formality.**


	3. Very Important Author's Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I have news that'll help me with explaining about updates on here. I have a YouTube channel and I have finally found a good use for it so I have just wanted to let you know that I have posted my first video on there and the channel is the same name as my name here on . The video will explain why I haven't been updating and stuff like that. So go check it out if you want. I will try to update on stories ASAP but please be patient. Thank you guys and SnowsLeopard out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry I took so long to update. Advanced Algebra 2 is a killer and it takes so much of my time outside of school for homework and study time that I can hardly make it to the computer. Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**14AmyChan: I absolutely have no idea who Naru is going to end up with but it would be a crime against nature to not have him with somebody by the end of the story. :) **

**I will try to answer any questions other reviewers may have but this question has really perplexed me (heehee I love that word) on relationship status with Naru so let's just see where the story goes. :)**

* * *

**(Rin's P.O.V) Chapter 3**

"Have a good weekend!" the manager called to me. I looked back at him and waved and exited the diner. The night air was nice and cool, typical for November weather. I walked over to my small car and unlocked the door.

"I hope Miku was ok for the day by herself." I mumbled, getting into the car.

I started the engine and waited for the car to warm up. As I waited, I busied myself with combing my hair with my fingers. I kept my hair in front of my right eye, which completely hid it. I liked it that way but my mother was the one to tell me to keep it this way. I didn't really know the reason behind it but I never questioned her motives. Once the car was warmed up, I pulled out of the parking lot.

_Maybe Miku did something today that deserves some ice cream. After all, she did clean_, I thought and I drove to the supermarket. Little did I know how very wrong I was about Miku deserving the ice cream.

* * *

_I hope Miku likes Rocky Road ice cream_, I thought, looking at the grocery bag in the passenger seat. I was just pulling up into the house's driveway when I saw a white van in my parking spot. I started to panic.

"Miku!" I shouted, even though no one could possibly hear me. I pulled into the driveway and I grabbed the ice scraper that I had in the car. I left the car running and got out. I ran up the stairs and I slowly opened the door. The house was quiet and I couldn't see Miku anywhere. I looked at the rabbit cage to see the rabbit eating some pellets.

"Why couldn't you have been a guard rabbit?" I hissed to her. Chu just looked at me.

I had the ice scraper raised behind my head, ready to hit anybody that should not have been in the house. I looked in the living room to see that nothing looked out of place and there were no signs of a struggle. I was about to move to the hallway leading to the bedrooms when I heard footsteps coming from the basement. I walked cautiously into the kitchen and I walked toward the door and touched the knob to the door. I narrowed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned the knob. I flung the door open to see a startled Miku stagger back down the steps. I reached out and grabbed her hand before she could fall backward. She steadied herself and looked at me.

"Hey Rin. You know, there's a way to greet people without startling them." she said, glancing at the ice scraper I still had raised behind my head. I pulled her up the steps so she was standing in front of me.

"Is anyone else in the house?" I whispered to her. Miku looked at me sheepishly.

"Yes, there is." she said quietly.

"Who? I don't want any robbers in the house. You did good to hide in the basement but why...?" I started to ask, but Miku cut me off.

"They aren't robbers. More like, they're working." she said, avoiding looking at me. I lowered the ice scraper, but I was getting angry.

"Miku, what did you do?" I asked, my voice growing calm. Miku flinched.

"N-Nothing too bad." Miku said. I opened my mouth to get more out of her, but a set of footsteps interrupted me and a girl with brown hair came up from the basement. She was carrying a tape measure and a digital thermometer.

"Hey Miku, could you help me with... oh hello. You must be Miku's sister." the girl said cheerfully when she noticed me. I, however, was not in the same mood.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mai Taniyama, Miku's friend. I wanted to thank you for hiring us to investigate your home." Mai said brightly. I narrowed my eyes.

"'Us'?" I asked.

"Yeah SPR here at your service and getting rid of ghosts that plague homes is our specialty. Hey, that would be a great slogan!" Mai exclaimed to no one in particular. I gaped at the girl.

"Well anyway thanks again for hiring us. We really appreciate it." Mai said and she walked back down into the basement. I turned my glare to Miku, who had tried to follow Mai downstairs.

"Miku." I snapped, stopping my sister in her tracks.

"Yes, sister I love so much?" Miku asked, turning to look at me and smiling nervously. I set the ice scraper down on the kitchen counter. I put my hands on my hips and I started tapping my foot.

"What did she mean by 'us'?" I asked.

"Well there are two other people here. Mai is just the assistant." Miku explained.

"Why did you hire ghost hunters? You know that I was a ghost hunter when I was younger, right?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I know that but the house has been really creepy and I have seen shadows of other people when you're not here. It scared me so I decided to do something about it." Miku said defiantly.

"Did you even consider how much we may have to pay for them to investigate? Ghost hunters don't work for free, you know." I hissed.

"Oh." she said, realizing her mistake and she face palmed. I rolled my eyes and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I let out a sigh and I closed my eyes.

"Who else is here?" I asked, not looking up at my sister. The damage had already been done so no use in trying to get rid of the ghost hunters. I didn't want to seem rude.

"Well, there are two others. A boy about your age and a man with black hair and they are both very kind." Miku explained.

"Where have they set up base, if I may ask?" I asked.

"In your tech room." Miku replied innocently. I snapped my gaze up at her.

"Where?" I asked, beyond angry. I was furious now.

"In your tech room." Miku repeated. That did it. I bolted out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. I tore up the stairs and I saw the door to the tech room was open. I dashed toward the room and I grabbed the sides of the door frame to stop myself from skidding into the room. My equipment on the table and shelves did not seem out of place. I breathed a sigh of relief and I looked over at the computer desk. A man with black hair was sitting on a metal chair (which I didn't even know we had) typing on a laptop while a boy about my age was leaning against the far wall looking at a file. They both had not even seemed bothered by my sudden entrance.

"I assume your Miku's older sister?" the boy asked, snapping the file shut. He didn't even look up. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Something about him seemed off.

"Yes. And may I ask who the hell you guys are?" I snapped. The boy looked up at me and reflected my glare with one of his own.

"We were hired by your younger sister to investigate your home. She has claimed to sense spiritual energy and has also seen shadows. Have you experienced any of these phenomena?" he asked, completely dodging my question. Unfortunately for him, I don't answer questions unless mine are answered first.

"I don't feel the need to answer your questions if you won't answer mine. But what I got from all the "spiritual energy" talk is that you guys are ghost hunters. Is that right?" I asked. The boy sighed in frustration.

"Yes that is correct. We are known as Shibuya Psychic Research or 'SPR' for short. We specialize in psychic research and paranormal phenomena." the boy said. I smirked.

"Thank you for answering my question. Now as for yours, I have not experienced any spiritual activity of any kind in this house. But this morning I felt a burst of cold air rush through me and it was accompanied by an electrical jolt. It was very strange." I said, taking my usual frown in place of the smirk. The man with black hair started typing away on his laptop after I had said that. The boy nodded slowly.

"Do you know of any deaths or other disastrous events in or around this house?" he asked. I froze. I hadn't wanted to come to the subject of my little brother but that's where it was headed. Instead of talking, I nodded my head. I was unable to speak.

"Can you tell me about this event?" the boy asked. I held his gaze, unable to speak. But I wasn't going to let my guard down just because of some question about an accident. I breathed in and out slowly. I didn't know how to respond. Fortunately, I heard footsteps come up the stairs from behind me and my sister appeared along with the other girl.

"Ok, we have everything set up. What is there left to do Naru?" she asked the boy. I turned to look at her, an odd look painted on my face.

"Naru?" I asked, perplexed at the name.

"Yeah, that's what Mai calls her boss and I have to say, it fits him." Miku said, giggling a little. I gaped at her.

"Ok then. That's not weird at all. But if you want your question answered," I said, turning back to the boy, or Naru, I guess, "you can ask my sister. She is much more capable of telling you the story than I am." I said and I left the room to head downstairs. There was no way in the world that _I_ was telling anyone what happened here six years ago.

* * *

**I had a longer version of this chapter but I wanted to make things brief. I am super tired. So how did you like this one? ** **I hope I'm getting Naru as far as his character goes. Mai is a little bit easier to write and Lin... is Lin. :) Review please! :)**


End file.
